You Have Me
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: On a calm, peaceful night, Yukimura asks about Masamune's eye again, and the dragon finally decides to humor him, not realizing how much closer just a single confession could bring them. One-shot, rated T for language and fluffy yaoi. Pairing is DateSana/MasaYuki Date Masamune x Sanada Yukimura


**A/N: Here's another DateSana one-shot for you guys! Idk how this one turned out, because it was supposed to be a drabble but it got too long xD I hope you guys like it anyway~ Oh and apologies for the lame title sigh where is my creativeness ;~;**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA and the characters are not mine.**

**You Have Me**

**By Meerca aka ButterflyMeadow**

"Masamune-dono?"

The aforementioned young man's single blue-grey eye eased open slightly as he was tugged from the pleasant clutches of drifting slumber. "Mm?" he mumbled sleepily, nuzzling the mass of soft brown hair.

"How did you lose your eye?"

So they were back to that question again. Masamune stifled a yawn as he murmured reassuringly, "Nothin' you gotta worry about, Yukimura." He bent his head to press a gentle kiss to his young lover's lips.

Normally, that would do the trick, but not tonight, it would seem. Yukimura frowned and turned his head so the lips missed their target. "If it is nothing I need to worry about, then why do you refuse to tell me, Masamune-dono?"

"I already did tell ya." Masamune sighed a bit, propping himself up on his arm. "I got sick when I was a kid. Smallpox. Got to my eye."

"Yes, I know that part. But . . ." Yukimura looked up at Masamune with curious coffee-colored orbs. "Katakura-dono told me that your eye no longer remains. How is that possible? The disease itself cannot have—"

"I had Kojuurou take it out for me and seal the wound shut." Masamune simply shrugged as Yukimura's eyes widened in surprise. "The thing was dead anyway. _No use._"

"B-but Masamune-dono, that must have hurt greatly, especially for a small child!"

Masamune shrugged again. "It might've. I really don't remember anymore." He couldn't help the dark scowl that pulled imperceptibly at the corners of his mouth. "Pain's always been a part of my life. Always following behind me, like a damned shadow; I can never seem to shake it. So I've gotten used to it by now, _you see?_"

Yukimura bit his lip, saddened by the confessions. Though Masamune claimed he was used to it, the young tiger cub had heard the bitter undertone of his lover's words. The dragon would never admit it, but the loss of his eye still haunted and hurt him, to this day.

"Ah, well, it's nothin' for ya to worry your cute little head over, _okay?_" Masamune assured the depressed young man with a rueful grin. "It's my shit to deal with, just like always."

"No!"

Masamune raised an eyebrow at Yukimura's sudden outburst. "Huh?"

"You are not alone in this, Masamune-dono!" the young cub proclaimed with strength and vigor. "You have the people of Oushuu! The loyal men of your army! A most dedicated retainer in Katakura-dono! And—"

Just like that, all of a sudden, Yukimura's voice lost its conviction and died, like a deflated balloon. It became reluctant as he tried again, "And . . ."

As Masamune looked on in confusion, Yukimura reached up hesitantly, grasping the black strap of the eyepatch and unwinding it with trembling hands as his lover's body tensed. He cupped his Masamune's face in his hands, seeing the fleeting glimpse of fear reflected in the blue-grey eye, and shakily yet tenderly pressed his lips to the scarred flesh.

"Yuki . . . mura . . ." Masamune was at a loss for words as the young cub drew back, blushing a furious red akin to that of the fiery blaze he commanded on the battlefield.

"And please, Masamune-dono, do not forget that you have me! I, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, swear to . . ." Yukimura trailed off at the dragon's unreadable gaze, realizing he may have gone too far. He cast his eyes downward in shame, all previous things he wished to say dissolving into nothing but apologies. "Ah! F-forgive my insufferable boldness, Masam—mmph!"

Yukimura's eyes widened as Masamune pressed him down into the futon sheets and captured his lips in a fervent kiss—not demanding nor sensual, but passionate and powerful all the same. Almost immediately, the coffee-colored orbs relaxed and slid closed, surrendering to the pleasant encompassing warmth only the Dokuganryuu could spread throughout his body and soul.

Both were panting slightly when they separated to breathe again, Masamune staring down at Yukimura with his single eye that had the intensity of two; even with his eyepatch missing, the dragon looked just as formidable. "M-Masamune-dono?"

"Sanada Yukimura . . ." Masamune breathed. "You loud, brash, childish, polite fool . . ." He shook his head with a small laugh. "You naive, sweet, adorable little airhead . . ." He leaned down, still chuckling, to rest his forehead against the flustered younger one's and whisper, "And yet . . . I think I'm _falling in love_ with you . . ."

"E-eh?" Yukimura stammered, blushing bright red for a reason he didn't even exactly know. "I . . . Masamune-dono, I do not understand—"

"_Forget it._ " Masamune shifted so that he could envelop Yukimura in his arms. His lips ghosted over the shell of his lover's ear as he murmured sincerely, lovingly, "_Thank you__._ That's all you need to know for now, Yukimura."

**A/N: Yeah, it was a short one . . . it was supposed to be a drabble but oh well xD Please review and tell me how I did!**


End file.
